


Armin, are you ok?

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Series: Armin's Secret Sweet Spot [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter





	Armin, are you ok?

Armin lay on his bed on his stomach reading some of Hanji’s titan notes. He had promised to help her when he wasn’t doing other things that had been ordered. He really loved reading, especially the notes Hanji made. They always seemed so detailed and thrilling, well as thrilling as notes could be.

“Hey Armin! C’mon, you’ve been reading all day.” Eren said as he came into the room. His sudden entrance to the room startling Armin so suddenly that Armin almost jolted enough to scatter the pages of Hanji’s notes around the room.

Armin took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate back down to a reasonable pace. “I like reading.” He said simply, although in truth he knew that wouldn’t be enough for his best friend. He also was running out of excuses to avoid Eren, which was going to be a problem if the brunette brought it up.

Sure enough Eren sighed and came farther into the room. “Come on. You’re always busy. I mean I know I can get a little micro focused sometimes too, and Heichou has me on chores or locked away half the time, but why is it you’re always reading when I’m free?” He asked but thankfully his voice didn’t sound bitter.

“Not sure.” Armin replied, shrugging and chewing the inside of his lower lip discreetly so Eren wouldn’t notice. He waited to see if Eren would speak again. When Eren didn’t speak again Armin assumed he’d let the subject drop. It wasn’t until he felt hands tickling his sides that he realized his flaw. Armin squealed and began trying to wriggle away from Eren’s finger nails, which even though they were short were still past the skin enough to tickle when ran over skin.

Eren grinned. “Ha! You have no choice now! Can’t read with me tickling you, huh?” he gloated with triumph. He smirked a little as Armin continued to try and get away from him. Eren didn’t notice however that his hands were moving toward Armin's hips.

Armin on the other hand was becoming aware of the threat and began begging Eren to cease his tickling. At first the titan shifter only laughed. “N-No.. Er-ren.. pl-please.. you have.. t-to stop.” Armin begged breathlessly. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Armin tried his hardest to figure out a plan. He only had a few minutes before Eren would reach his hips.

“You can hang out with me for a little while, right?” Eren asked, although he was thoroughly enjoying tickling his friend. They used to do this all those years ago when they were kids. They wouldn’t really roughhouse due to Armin’s lack of size in that area, but they would roll around pinning and tickling each other, ya know, until Mikasa got sick of it and stopped the two of them. He really missed this. Suddenly Eren heard a noise that was different from Armin’s normal squeaks and squeals. “Are you gonna... uh.. Armin?”

Armin had gone a little rigid because of the sound he’d made. He glanced at Eren a little red in the face. Hopefully Eren would just think it was because of lack of air and not the fact Eren had found his unique sweet spot, although in truth it was a combination of the two.

“Did you just.. Did you just moan?” Eren asked looking at his friend with those intense blue green eyes. He watched as his friend looked away and quickly reached down to grab the notes he’d dropped on the ground, probably in the hopes to hide the blush increasing in his face. Eren, being the curious one at the moment, took this moment to surprise Armin by running his fingernails over the blonde’s hips again.

Armin felt those beautiful eyes burning into him. He also couldn’t get the intensity of them out of his mind. However, when Eren ran his nails over his hips he arched a little and dropped the notes again. “Eren.. d-don’t.” he said blushing bright red again. He had stopped trying to reach the notes now.

Eren sat back a little so Armin could get back up on the bed all the way. However when Armin wouldn’t face him he rolled the shorter boy over. “Hey, Armin, it’s no big deal.” He said.

Armin heard this and thought this meant either one of two things. Either A, Eren meant it’s ok he had a weird thing about his hips, or B, he saw Armin was beginning to get hard because of it. He had a feeling it wasn’t the latter. “Um Eren..” He wasn’t even sure what to say now.

Lucky for him he didn’t have to because Eren’s face went a deep pink very suddenly. “Is that from..?” Eren asked swallowing. His throat had suddenly become very dry. He watched Armin glance away and nod quickly trying to roll back over onto his stomach. Eren didn’t let him get that far. He had no idea what he was doing, but before Armin could roll over he was pinning him to the bed, one arm on either side of his friend’s head.

Armin’s heart raced at a speed he didn’t think was possible until this moment. “Eren? Wh-what are you doing?” he asked his voice higher than normal.

Eren didn’t speak and for a long few seconds they just stared at each other until Eren found himself running his hands down to play with Armin’s hip bones again. This wasn’t the first time he’d touched another male intimately but it was the first time he was the one in control.

Armin bit his lip and turned his head to the side blushing deeply. “Mmph.” He moaned. He couldn’t help squirming a bit from the feeling of Eren’s hands finally being on him like this.

“Armin.. stop squirming.” Eren said calmly, soothingly. However it didn’t seem to help Armin calm down any, so Eren took a different tactic. He slipped his thumbs in the waistband of Armin’s pants and began to rub circles firmly. When he noticed Armin begin to squirm again he leaned down and surprised the younger male with a kiss.

Armin’s eyes flew open in surprise. His heart was thundering in his chest even more now. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this could really be happening. After all he knew Eren was currently under the watchful eye of Corporal Levi, which really meant he was on the older man’s leash. And considering Armin had an unrequited crush on Eren for a while now it was only more reason for this to be a dream. Yes, yes, that must be it. He must have dozed off and now he was sleeping on a pile of Hanji’s notes and any minute she is going to come looking for them.

Eren broke away and gave another soft kiss, sweeter this time. He had no idea he knew how to do any of this kissing stuff. He hoped he was doing it right. After all he and Levi never really kissed and when they did it wasn’t like this. “Armin.. are you ok?” he asked.

Armin looked up at Eren dazedly and nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and bit his lip, trying to figure out a signal to tell Eren that he wanted to try kissing again. Somehow it was understood without words and Eren leaned in for another kiss, this time Armin leaned up a little to meet him. Their lips met and it became a dance of lips and Eren’s thumbs.

Eren was very hard from all this which he was more than a bit surprised about after all he never thought he’d be hard over his best friend, a boy he’d known since they were both very young. For a moment he didn’t realize he’d started grinding his erection against Armin’s until Armin broke the kiss to moan and hide in Eren’s collarbone.

Armin was close and he was pretty sure someone had heard that last cry he’d made. After all, the cadets rooms in the castle weren’t as sound proof as the higher ups quarters. Both boys were breathing rather heavily now. “More..” Armin said into Eren’s shoulder, his voice so soft it was barely heard over their shared breathing.

Eren smiled and nodded. He reached down and in a blur of movement removed Armin’s pants. Armin, naturally, blushed and tried to cover himself up. Eren shook his head and grabbed Armin’s arms pinning them over his head at the wrists with one hand.

Armin swallowed hard as he felt even more turned on. His erection twitched between their bodies and Armin was embarrassed to see Eren notice and smile because of it. “It’s really not what you think.” He said blushing and looking away shyly.

“It’s ok. You like being held down. I can get that.” Eren said. He leaned in a little closer to Armin’s ear before continuing. “It’s actually kinda hot.. seeing you like this..” he murmured. Armin’s reaction was of course to blush and get shy again. Eren chuckled and he moved his hands back to Armin’s hips.

Armin moaned and lost what he was going to try and say in response. He let his eyes fall closed and he relaxed back into the bedding. However he was not ready for what Eren had planned next. His eyes flew open when he felt Eren’s lips around the head of his erection. “Ahh! Eren!” He gasped loudly, gripping the sheets on either side of them.

Eren pulled off and smiled reassuringly at his friend. “You’re ok Armin. I’ve got you.” He said. Neither of them really knew who he was reassuring really, but it made them both feel better. Eren gave Armin another smile this one more like one he would give Armin outside of a situation like this before going back down on the blonde once more.

Armin moaned and could feel his climax coming closer with each shallow breath he took. After a few minutes he opened his mouth, his heavy breathing getting louder in the room. “Eren I.. I’m getting really.. cl-ose.” He panted blushing again. He had no idea that he was actually bucking his hips up toward Eren’s mouth already.

Eren nodded and pulled off to speak. “I kinda figured that. You’re bucking up into my mouth.” He said then realization went across his face. “Did you not realize you were doing it?” he asked.

Armin shook his head. “N-No.. sorry.. I didn’t.” he said, panting out the words. “I’ll stop.” He said trying to calm his pulse and breathing.

Eren shook his head, the angle slightly lowered and there was a grin on his face. “It’s fine Armin. I really don’t mind.” He said rubbing his thumbs against the blonde’s hips again.

Armin choked out a moan and let Eren go back to what he’d been doing. After all, this dream was so good. He still hadn’t been convinced it wasn’t a dream. Although he had never had a dream this vivid before, but the same was true for how unbelievable it was.

Eren smiled again, this time inwardly. He decided to go a little faster, rubbing firm circles on Armin’s thin hips.

Armin was a mess by this point. He lay there panting, fists tangled in sheets. “Er-Eren..” he moaned feeling his climax coming faster. “I’m.. I’m gonna cum.” he whimpered.

Eren heard this and decided to take Armin in deeper. As Armin’s cock hit the back of Eren’s throat Armin moaned loudly. Eren bobbed his head one more time and that was it.

Armin arched his back, biting his lip hard as he came hard in Eren’s mouth.

Eren swallowed, thankful that he’d learned how to swallow cum from his times with Corporal Levi.

Armin lay there panting, eyes closed, just focusing on relaxing and regaining his breathing. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked down at Eren, blushing once again. 

Eren pulled off and smiled at his best friend. “You good?” He asked running his hands up Armin’s sides.

Armind nodded. “Th-Thanks Eren.” he said with a small, shy smile.


End file.
